how to lock yourself away
by whitetiger2712
Summary: this prankingwar is starting to get out of hand! Zander didn't mind that the others got pranked but when he was a victim of a prank, he is planning his revenge on the one person who could do it. Molly, but when his prank goes wrong he locks both him and Molly up in a fridge! will they be able to get out? POV all in Zander


48 hours locked away,

**Zanders POV**

"what time is it now?" Molly asked.  
Her voice was broken after all the screaming and yelling she has done for the last couple hours.  
I looked at her. Dried tears were marked on her cheeks and her eyes were red.  
"it is five minutes later than the last time you asked." I replied to her while studying her face.  
She looked back at me and for the first time in months we made eye contact.  
That moment I realized she has beautiful dark eyes that were sparkling in the dark. Suddenly I felt the need to hold her close.

Okay before I continue, I think you people are all wondering what just happened.  
it all started the day before today. Thursday. At school. Let me start at the beginning.

"damned that …. Itch.. I'm gonna get that …grarll" I growled.  
This afternoon the Perfs ruined my guitar by painting it pink, and cutting all strings.  
This pranking war between the Perfs and Gravity 5 was on for weeks and was starting to get outta hand.  
It all started when Stevie and Casey pulled the famous locker bomb prank on Molly.  
Stacy and her pulled a prank on Kevin and in no time everyone was pranking each other.  
of course I tried staying out of all these pranks. But then this happened!  
"I'll get her for this!" I growled once more. And I knew the perfect prank!  
a little out of town was an abandoned ice cream factory, which was perfect for the prank I was gonna pull on her.  
There would be nobody there since I practiced there a lot with the others.  
There was an walk in fridge that hasn't been turned on since the opening of the whole factory.  
I would simply lock her up inside and let her apologize for what she's done. Simply perfect.

If only it was that easy.

I called Stevie to ask her if she could call the others and say that practice is canceled and everyone could stay home.  
For some reason she agreed and told me that because of a prank caused by both Molly or Casey,  
she was sick and couldn't do anything but laying down in bed and chatting on the phone.  
I thanked the heavens for this gift and continue planning my prank.  
now I only need a bait for that evil girl to take. And I knew the perfect item. Make up!

I worked on it till late in the night.  
I know complicated plans will most time end in failure, but I knew Molly.  
I knew Molly real good. And this time, she's gonna pay for what she's done.  
By the time I was going to bed it was 2:30 AM already. As you could expect I overslept.  
Again! In a rush I jumped in my pants and kind of jumped into my closet to reach out for a T-shirt and a matching blouse.  
In all the rush I didn't even put my socks on!

So I think you can tell that I arrived at school anything but fashionable. Casey laughed about me.  
"what happened?! Did you get hit by a bus or something?!"  
I threw a dirty look at her and said, "you got no clue how hard."  
Kacey giggled and sat down while I ran to the only place left.  
I still don't know if it was destiny, or if it was an accident but that seat appeared to be right next to Molly's.  
She smiled at me and I found myself fake smiling back. "Hey Zander."  
She started. "I like your… outfit." For a moment I didn't know what to say but a simple "thanks."  
But soon after that I recovered and started my chat with her.  
"So Molly, have you heard about the new found make up supply in the abandoned ice cream factory?"  
Wouw, sounded way better inside my head. But despite that Molly's eyes widened.  
"What, where they found it?" I began smiling as I knew she took the bait!  
"who's they? Everyone who knows about it are me, Kevin and Nelson.  
But since we won't do anything with it, I might as well give it to you right?"  
Molly's smile couldn't be bigger, what made me realize that even if she was like this, she was really pretty.  
A little spark shot straight through my heart the moment I realized that. But she deserved this for what she did to my guitar!  
"come with me after school and I'll give it to you." I said right before Mr March walked in and started talking.

After school I kind of avoided the others so they wouldn't see me hanging out with Mollz.  
Apparently Grace somehow ended up having detention after giving the vice principal,  
(a man, not a lot taller than a leprechaun and thicker than a wine barrel)  
a giant wedgie in front of the whole school. Of course she tried apologizing but there was no dealing with Mr leprechaun.  
"Detention!" was his reaction while his head was turning red from both anger and embarrassment.  
Anyway, moving on. Molly waited for me behind the lockers and smiled when she saw me coming.  
"I was wondering when you would come." She mentioned while we started walking.  
I didn't really know what to say to that. So I moved to the next subject.  
"I think all the pranking is getting a little bit outta hand." She just nodded.  
"I know, Casey painted my hair green last week! Do you know how bad green looks at me!"  
I couldn't help but giggle. "I have a feeling." That made her look at me with suspicion and poking me hard in my stomach.  
"AUW! What was that for!?" I turned my head to face her, but she looked away and told me I knew that very well.

After like 15 minutes Molly and I arrived at the factory.  
it was pretty grey inside and except of the machines that were inside, the space didn't had any color at all.  
It was like all color got sucked away by a mysterious black,,, sorry,,,, grey blob.  
for some reason the town never shut off the electricity so I walked towards the panel board and turned on the switch.  
Lights went on, machines started making high noises and the heating turned on as well.  
We walked further into the factory and ended at a large empty room with only two huge walk in fridges at the end of it.  
But only one of them was turned on. The other fridge.  
The one I am going to use for my revenge, was broken. it cooled all right, but not as hard that you could freeze to death.  
Gravity 5 used it to keep their snacks and other supplies. and a lot of broken stuff.  
it was large enough to actually live in it. And contained enough food for a week.  
And that is also the place where Stevie and Casey hide their so called 'emergency make up.'

"okay, the make-up is in that fridge." I said, pointing my left hand to the broken fridge.  
Molly fake laughed. "oh I am not going in there!" she said. i laughed. "what are you scared?!"  
for a moment she was out of her propos, but quickly recovering.  
"no, but even if I was, I want you to go in first." I sighed and looked her in the eyes but all I saw was determination.  
So I walked inside while Molly came after me.  
It was a giant mess inside. Nelson decided one day that this was the perfect place to keep their burrito's.  
Stevie once put some curtains in a corner.  
They now lie in a big blob on the floor.  
A few broken chairs were thrown into the cell. In other words, the whole fridge was one big mess.  
And cold too, I mean those burrito's don't keep themselves cold.

I wasn't kidding when I told molly there was make-up In here.  
Kasey always has a box of it in here. But I don't know where she kept it. "okay." I told her.  
"here it must be somewhere."  
Right after I said that Molly started looking around.  
Slowly I tried walking out of the fridge, but by being silent and all I haven't seen the broken chair that laid on the floor.  
With a lot of noise I felt down, hitting the door in the process! The door closed and fell in the lock with a loud click!

**dear readers, i little gift from me for the how to rock zolly fans. i don't expect there are a lot of people that ship this pairing but still i like them together.  
anyway. this story will only get a 2 or 3 chapters from the same length as this one :)  
i really hope you people liked it :D please review what you think about it. your comments are my fuel :D  
(BTW sorry for the grammar mistakes, i am Dutch so English isn't my native language :) ) **


End file.
